How to fall in love with a blond
by superkikka.318
Summary: how the guys of the Akatsuki fell in love with Naruto? how will it end up? related to "chaos at the Akatsuki". rated M for later chapter
1. Deidara

So, so I thought that I could write about how the Akatsuki guys of my "chaos at the Akatsuki" oneshot fell in love with him. What do you think?? I really hope you liked that idea!! XD

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

Enjoy!! XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, do you remember that I said that a few guy, named Deidra, Itachi, Kisame and Tobi, fell in love with a our blond hero?? Well, lets give a look at how that happened.

**Deidra**

When I entered the hideout I found a cute little blond sitting in one of the chair in the hall. He had bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair. On his lips a silly smile that made my heart flutter. How can it be?? Come on!! I just met him!!!

I went near him and put and hand on his shoulder. –who are you??- at the inspected question the blond looked up at me in confusion. –haven't you leader told you yet?? I'm the new member of Akatsuki! And who are you??-

Damn! The kit was brave to talk to me like that… -I'm Deidra, yeah. I fight with my art, yeah! I love things that make loud boom, yeah!- the blond looked at me dumbfounded. –you sure like to say yeah…. soooo what there is for dinner??-

-well…. Nothing, yeah…-

-nothing??? What do you mean nothing?! I'm hungry!!! I wanna eat!!!-

God! He sure acted like a baby. –How about I make you something?? But you will have to help me out.-. He nodded happily and followed me to the kitchen where I started to cook. Soon I found out that he was just a pain in the ass…

I mean, how is it possible that everything he touched would break?? From the eggs to the flour and all would fall onto me!!! In the end I was all dirty and he was absolutely clean!!! Nothing had fallen onto him!!! I was so angry that I started to run around the room to catch him but he was faster, a lot faster, than me and I didn't catch him.

All the while he was laughing and I didn't notice that I was too until we stopped and looked at each other in the eyes only to laugh harder. He hadn't laughed for a long time. Since the day he joined the organization but now this little and cute ball of energy brought him to do it again.

- so.. you never answered my question. Who are you??- he looked at me straight in the eyes smiling and said: -I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Pein lover.-

In that exact moment the door opened to reveal Pein that with an ass grin and sparkling eyes went to embrace his lover, completely ignoring me. I walked out in the open and sat on the ground, thinking about the new boy, Naruto. He was so cheerful and happy that I just couldn't stop thinking, wanting, him.

In the end I come to a conclusion. It didn't matter what he would do, I will always love him and care for him. I won't give up. I've finally found something that I really want and need to be happy.

Naru-chan just as you are free to love Pein I am free to love you.

I will wait for you, even if I have to for all my life. I swear that if you need me I will be there, because only with you I can be happy, with no one else. I can keep on living if you smile that silly grin of yours to me. It is enough my little saviour.

I will always watch over you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidra is sooooooooooooo cute!!!!! And our Naru-chan is too!!! XD

Ok! So next will be Itachi. I will update as soon as possible. And in the end there will be too a little flashback to when Pein and Naruto fell in love. Just keep on reading!

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! D


	2. Itachi

Hi guys

Hi guys! I know it take me forever every time to upload but please bare with me. So this time it is an ItaNaru. I wrote it with one of my friend at school, Letizia. Hope you like it. Kiss and much love. Please, please read and review!! Review!! Pleeeeaaaassss!! TT

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Itachi pov**

Sometimes I wonder….. why did my foolish little brother turn out this way??

I'm sure it is all my mother's fault.

Of curse father had his own matters to deal with and couldn't be bothered by that incompetent of a brother. And of curse I had my own goal to accomplish…I had to murder my own clan after all so I could see how strong I really was and since I was there…… I fixed all the telephone cable in the compound and I have no shame in saying that I did quite a good work.

It was up to mother to raise him to be a wonderful and powerful avenger, a hater, a ruthless murderer, a stylist…no, maybe that one no…

It's her fault anyway. She filled my otouto's ( little brother??) duck head with all those tomatoes, sweet smiles and proud looks…. Ewww!

I did my best dammit!!

I killed the whole clan, I ignored him, I left him crying on the bodies of our parents, I fought him, what else can I do?? I'm the best big brother model you could ever dream of and yet I'm plagued by a little stupid duck head and not to mention BLINDING GAY little brother!!

I have nothing against gay since I am too but God dammit! He doesn't even realize that he has a crush on his blond team-mate…….wait….I have a plan!

**Normal pov**

It was a happy, sunny day. Birds were chirping, butterflies were flying and Itachi was…… being a psychotic bastard. He was going to take action soon just you wait….

**Itachi pov**

There it is!

The perfect way to correct my foolish little brother behaviour. His rival, his friend, his crush, his bondie, his orange….. ball, his……whatever.

The Kyuubi container…ah! Naruto was it??

He sure is cute…

Oh look he's swimming in the lake….is that sweat or water dripping down his chest??

I wander if he is wearing any underwear…. Oh his naked ass!

…I guess he doesn't…

**Normal pov**

Naruto got out of the water and saw a trail of blood (guess who had a nose bleed??). He followed it wandering if that was from an hurt animal or something like that. Such a naïve little boy…he sure didn't expect to see….

**Itachi pov**

Me. Oh what a scared face! It could be explained by the fact that I tried to kill him a couple of time… well yeah I could kill him…. Nha! After all how could I ruin my chance to finally make my foolish little brother a true man!?

Oh! What a cute face…. Hot body…..Sasuke must understand…. Tight ass…mmm…. He must become an avenger….. it would be good to have him scream under me…..

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

This train of thought can't be good…

"hai Naruto-kun. You are to come with me."

"Hey! Wait a mom….."

I don't let him finish. I knock him out and bring him with me to our hideout.

This will be a long story to explain to all the other guys but, come on, let's admit it……I' just too gay…No, NO!!... clever, I mean…..oh fuck!

--

**HIDEOUT**

**Itachi pov**

As I enter the hideout I find myself staring in the angry eyes of our leader, Pain. Oh joy! Just what I need after all the hard work I did to get here carrying the blond, that I actually think I like and could come to love, bridal style.

"what??" I ask.

"what?? WHAT?? You come back here late and bringing my unconscious lover in your arms, and all you have to say is 'WHAT'?!"

Our nose are now touching….wait a minute…. HIS LOVER??

You mean to say that I fell in love AND knocked out my leader lover?? I'm so fucked….

"ammmmm, well….my foolish little brother was trying to rape him and I, fully aware of the fact that he is your lover" not for long, just wait " brought him back to you?"

eh!

Finally my foolish little brother is useful, it was damn time!

With that leader calm down considerably and even thank me. Then he retires to his room with the blond in his arms.

Grrrrrr! I'm really angry! Naru-chan is mine! MINE!

Seeing the sadistic smile on my face -because I'm sure that there is one- all the guys of the Akatsuki run away from me, all but Deidara. He comes near me, put an hand on my shoulder and says "You're not the only one. I love him too. We should work together and make them split up!!" I nod my head.

An evil glint in my eyes.

Bwahahahahahahahaha! Itachi is so psycho!! I just love him!!_** Oi, oi, OI! let's calm down! You love me! ME! understood!? **_awww! is my little Kyu-chan jealous?? _**NO!! no, I'm not!! I'm just a bit….. possessive??**_ Nooooo! Who would have ever said that?? scandalous, scandalous!! _**You're just making fun of me but I, I…. weeeeeeeeeeee!! **_Kyu-chan where are you going!? Come on don't cry!! Kyu-chan!! 0.o

Guys review, review!! Make me happy and tell me, who should I pair Naruto with next time?? Tobi, Kisame or someone else??

to XxpwnagexX : sorry but my computer was broken. while I try to send you the chapter so that you can help me I thought that it would be ok to post this. Please don't be angry!! TT - puppy dog eyes- kiss kiss!!

kiss to you all and much love.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys but I decided to pass my story to someone else. She'll go on from here and maybe she'll change someting to make te story better. Go visit her if you want! :D

.net/~sinforme


End file.
